Pokémon Equestria Adventure
by DragonMasterWarrior
Summary: Join Ash and his childhood friends as they meet new friends, new rivals, and take on evil organizations as he begins his Pokémon journey and be the best like his older sisters. While traveling, there will be love in the air as Twilight and Sunset try to confess their love to Ash while the rest remain his friends.
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone! I'm back with another crossover-themed story featuring Pokémon and My Little Pony Equestria Girls, prior to a reviewer's request. I hope you enjoy it. And now, on with the story.

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR MY LITTLE PONY*

Prologue

Narrator: The world of Pokémon, brimming with beauty, variety, and majesty. As the most mysterious and magnificent creatures on this planet, there are over 800 different species of Pokémon and they can be found wherever one looks. Pokémon have many different skills and abilities, and through a phenomenon called Evolution, they are able to grow and change. Most people and Pokémon live happy and peaceful lives together as friends and companions. And there are Pokémon Trainers who join forces with Pokémon as battle partners displaying their skills in competitive arenas everywhere. And because of this strong bond between trainer and Pokémon, a new powerful phenomenon has arisen. During battle, the trainer's keystone can have a particularly synchronistic reaction to the Pokémon's Mega Stone. This results in a temporary but profound increase in the power of a Pokémon. This transformation is known as Mega Evolution. Another type of phenomenon is where during battle The trainer uses a special bracelet called a Z-Ring and special crystals called Z-Crystals to unleash a powerful attack based on the type of crystal being used. This kind of powerful move is called a Z-Move. The mystery of Pokémon, perhaps it is that mystery that exists at the heart of the world itself.

(Scene changes to a young man that black hair and brown eyes, and wearing a cap, two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye, narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that comes to point on the right side. Without the cap, he has a cowlick. Ash wears a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white-collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L". And right now he was watching a Pokémon battle live on TV.)

Narrator: And here, we find a young man with a dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. His name was Ash Ketchum, a boy from Pallet Town in the Equestria Region.

Ash: And now that I'm officially 14 years old, I can finally get my Pokémon license.

Narrator: Trainers who become a teenager at around 14 years old, they can get a beginner Pokémon from Professor Cheerilee, the town's Pokémon expert.

Ash: I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training. (picks up a Voltorb alarm clock) And I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world... I, the noble Prince of Aura, will be a Pokémon Master. Pokémon Master, that is what I…

(Then, an older woman appears outside Ash's room. She had beautiful hair with the colors of green, blue and pink, wears a white t-shirt with a picture of the sun on it, and short blue jean shorts. Her name was Celestia, Princess Celestia, Ash's older sister, which makes him a prince.)

Celestia: Ash, get to bed!

Ash got startled as he threw the Voltorb alarm clock, which Celestia caught and it opened as a small Pidgey cuckoo sproinged out.

Celestia: It's 11 o'clock and you should be asleep. Mom and Dad may not be around anymore, but I'm still in charge of looking after my little brother.

Ash: (while laying on a Snorlax floor pillow) But Tia [that's what he calls his sister], tomorrow I begin my Pokémon Journey, I can't sleep. And you know I want to become the best Pokémon Master just like you and Lulu.

Celestia: I understand that. (picks up the remote for Ash's TV and Chad the channel) And if you can't sleep, you should at least get ready for tomorrow. Here, watch this!

(Tv screen changes to reveal Professor Cheerilee)

Cheerilee: Good evening, Pallet. Tomorrow is the big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to the starter Pokémon from all different regions consisting of Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Rowlet, Litten and Popplio. Each one is available for new trainees, which one will you choose...

Celestia: Go to bed when this is done.

Ash: Alright, I'm going!

Celestia: And change into your pajamas, okay. (leaves Ash's room)

Ash: I'm going!

And that's the prologue of my story. I hope you enjoyed this! And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the next chapter of Pokémon Equestria Adventure, prior to the reviewer's named "Guest" request. I wish I knew the person's name though. I hope you enjoy it! And now, in with the chapter!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR MY LITTLE PONY*

Pokémon I Choose You!

That night, Ash was in bed, dreaming of the Pokémon he can get as his starter, but little does he know that he accidentally threw his alarm clock at the wall causing it to break. Now, Ash was in trouble! The next morning, the Dodrio went cock-a-doodle-doo and Ash was still sleeping. Then, he was woken up by someone who came into his room. And that someone was one of his childhood friends. She had dark indigo hair with a pink and purple streak and purple eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a picture of a yellow PokéBall on it and a bright yellow skirt with pink boots. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. She was Ash's friend ever since they were children. And they've been quite close ever since. They became the best of friends and they were practically inseparable. She was doing the old whip cream on the hand trick. She used a Pidgey feather and tickled Ash's nose with it. He stirred at first, but was still asleep. Twilight tried again, and Ash slapped the whip cream on his face.

Ash: (a bit angry) Aww, Lulu, you promised you wouldn't do that anymore!

Then, Ash looks and saw that it was Twilight who did the prank, not one of his sisters.

Twilight: Morning, Sunshine!

Ash: (surprised) Twilight! What're you doing here?

Twilight: I came to get you. You're late you know. And I know because you broke your alarm clock, again. (points to the broken alarm clock on the floor)

Ash: (frantically) Why didn't Tia wake me up sooner.

Twilight: She tried three times, and all those times you said you were getting up. (leaves Ash's room and heads out the door) I'll wait at Professor Cheerilee's lab for you.

Ash: And she believed me?!

So, as quickly as possible, he got himself dressed, had breakfast, brushed his teeth, washed his face, got on his hat and rushed out to where Twilight was waiting.

Ash: (panting) Please just save one of those Pokémon for me.

As he runs, he passed by his old friends from his high school, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

Applejack: Howdy, Ash! What's gotten you in such a rush.

Ash: Sorry, AJ! Can't talk! I'm gonna be late to get my first Pokémon. (rushes off)

RD: Must've overslept, again! Typical Ash!

Applejack: Just like the time when he was late for almost all of our things.

Rarity: But, I heard he was going to start his Pokémon journey today.

Fluttershy: Oh! I'm gonna miss him when he goes on his journey.

Pinkie Pie: Eh, no worries, he's got Twilight and Sunset going with him. So, I'm sure he'll be just fine. Who knows, maybe Twilight and Sunset will confess their feelings to him.

Applejack: Well, in any case, we should probably see them off once they got their Pokémon.

Pinkie Pie/Rarity/Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy: Uh-huh!/Indeed!/Got that right!/Agreed!

Meanwhile, outside Professor Cheerilee's lab, Twilight was waiting for Ash, as well as her friend who has Red/Yellow hair and aqua colored eyes. She was wearing a white rounded hat with a red ribbon on it. She also wears a black top under a quarter-sleeved dark red sweater with a light beige collar, denim jean overalls, a yellow handbag, white and black knee-length stockings, and red shoes with white soles. Her name was Sunset Shimmer. She's another one of Ash's childhood friends. She, Twilight and Ash used to play with the Pokémon at Professor Cheerilee's corral when they were kids. Ash even befriended a little Pichu that was injured and he helped it. But now, things changed since then. They were still waiting for Ash to show up.

Sunset : Guessing he overslept, again?

Twilight: Yep, but don't worry, he'll be here.

As Twilight said that, Ash came running up. He was panting and out of breath.

Sunset: 'Bout time you got here.

Ash: Yeah! Sorry about that, girls. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get our Pokémon.

As Ash was about to go up the stairs to the lab he bumped into someone. She wore a dull purple hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. She also has brilliant raspberry eyes, and luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks wrapped in a ponytail with a violet spiky ponytail holder. Her name was Adagio Dazzle.

Adagio: Hey, watch where you're going! (looks at Ash) Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to meet me.

Ash: Adagio!

Adagio: Ms. Adagio, to you. Show some respect! Well, Ash, you snooze you lose and way behind right from the start. I've got a Pokémon and you don't.

Ash: You've got your first Pokémon.

Adagio: (taking out a PokéBall And enlarging it) That's right, loser, and it's right inside this PokéBall. (puts the PokéBall away)

Ash: Could you tell me what kind of Pokémon you got?

Adagio: That's for me to know and for you to find out. If you'd shown up on time, you would've seen that I've got the best Pokémon from Professor Cheerilee. It's good to have a foster mother in the Pokémon business, isn't it? And what do you have? Oh that's right, you don't have anything because a prince doesn't need anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to learn the ways of the Pokémon Trainer. So long, loser! (walks off)

Ash: (grimacing) I'll show you!

Twilight: Don't listen to her, Ash. She's just being a bully.

Sunset: Yeah! Now come on, let's go get our Pokémon.

So Ash, Twilight and Sunset went into Professor Cheerilee's lab where she was waiting.

Cheerilee: Ah, Ash, Girls, I haven't seen you in so long. I'm guessing you're here to get your first Pokémon.

Twilight: We sure are, professor.

Cheerilee: Well, you girls are in luck. I have the last two more Grass-Type starter Pokémon for you two to choose from. (opens two PokéBalls) Here's Rowlet and Treecko.

Rowlet: (appearing) ROOOOO!

Treecko: (appearing) TREECKO!

Twilight: Well, I've already made my decision yesterday and I'm going to choose Rowlet.

Rowlet: (excited) ROOOOOO!

Sunset: In that case, I'm getting Treecko!

Treecko: (approving) TREECKO!

Ash: Do you have any other starter Pokémon left, professor?

Cheerilee: Sorry, Ash, but Rowlet and Treecko were the last two I had.

Ash: (disappointed) Aww, man!

Cheerilee: But you know, there is still one left...

Ash: I don't care, I'll take it!

Cheerilee then brings in a PokéBall with a lightning bolt on it.

Cheerilee: You might remember this one quite well from your past.

Ash: Whaddya mean?

Cheerilee: (handing Ash the PokéBall) You'll see!

The PokéBall then opens and out came a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. Each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur. It was called Pikachu.

Pikachu: (appearing) PIKACHU!

Ash: Whoa! Pikachu! So cute! (noticed the red scarf bandana around Pikachu's neck) Wait, that scarf?! Hold on, I know this Pikachu. This was the little Pichu I helped out when I was a kid. Wow, you evolved, that's great, buddy.

Pikachu: (happy) PIKA PIKA!

Ash: Well, I've made up my mind. I'm going with Pikachu.

Pikachu happily approved and leapt into Ash's arms.

Cheerilee: Good, you'll need Pikachu's PokéBall too.

Ash: (taking the PokéBall) Alright, Pikachu, time to start our adventure.

But then, Pikachu smacked the PokéBall away from it, indicating that it doesn't want to go in its PokéBall.

Ash: You don't want to go in your ball do you, Pikachu?

Pikachu: (shaking its head) PIKACHU!

Cheerilee: (hands Ash, Twilight and Sunset five empty PokéBalls and three hand-held devices, one red and two pink) Now, you'll each need these. A Pokédex and PokéBalls. And also, your Pokédex is also your ID. (activates Ash's Pokédex)

Pokédex: I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Cheerilee for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.

Cheerilee: The same goes for Twilight and Sunset too.

Twilight's Pokédex: I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Cheerilee for Pokémon Trainer Twilight Sparkle of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Twilight with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.

Sunset's Pokédex: I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Cheerilee for Pokémon Trainer Sunset Shimmer of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Sunset with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.

Twilight: Wow! Technology is so amazing!

After they got everything taken care of, Ash, Twilight and Sunset went outside with Professor Cheerilee where they were greeted by all of their closest friends, even the Mane 5 and Ash's older sisters, Celestia and Luna, and they seem quite proud. Even Twilight and Sunset's family were there too.

Ash: (surprised) Tia! Lulu!

Celestia: (nearly in tears) Oh, Ash, we're so proud of you. You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokémon training. But we're…

Luna: We're going to miss you so much. Oh, my baby brother.

Celestia: (handing Ash his backpack) Now, I packed everything you need for your Pokémon journey, fresh clothes, snacks some hot chocolate, cooking supplies, some rubber gloves for you to do laundry, a new clothes line to hang them up to dry, some laundry detergent, a washboard, and...

Ash: Tia, you're embarrassing me. In front of all these people, don't you know I'm a teenager now. Pokémon Trainers can take care of themselves.

Celestia: I understand! (looks at Pikachu) I'm gonna guess that's your Pokémon, right.

Ash: Yep, that's my Pokémon. This is Pikachu!

Pikachu: (greeting) PIKA PIKACHU!

Luna: Oh, I remember! You're the little Pichu that Ash helped when he was little. And now you've evolved since then.

Celestia: But I thought all Pokémon were supposed to stay inside their PokéBalls. Why doesn't your Pikachu?

Ash: Pikachu doesn't want to go in its PokéBall. So I'm letting it stay out of its PokéBall.

Celestia: I understand! Now, you and your friends go have an Ash and make us and mom and dad proud.

Ash: I will, Tia! (hugs his two sisters while his head was pressed up against his sisters' breasts) I love you both.

Luna: And we love you too, Ash.

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash even have Ash a crystal pendant and a locker to remember them by.

Celestia: (to Twilight and Sunset) You'll both look out for Ash, won't you.

Sunset: Of course, Celestia.

Twilight: Trust us! Your baby brother is in good hands.

And with that, Ash, Twilight and Sunset set off on their Pokémon journey. While on the road, they were trying to find a some Pokémon to catch. Just then they saw two Pokémon in the field. One was a sheep-like Pokémon with fluffy cream-colored wool covering its entire body, as well as a curly tuft of wool in the middle of its head. Its head is blue, and it has black eyes. Its four feet are blue and have two digits on each foot, and it appears to be on tiptoe at all times. Its conical ears and tail have a yellow-and-black striped pattern. It was called a Mareep. The other was a small, blue bipedal mouse Pokémon. It has a nearly spherical shape with a white belly, and has round ears with red insides. These sensitive ears can detect distant sounds. Its arms and feet are short and possess no visible digits. There is a blue, bubble-like ball at the tip of its zigzagging black tail. It was called a Marill.

Ash: Whoa! A Marill and a Mareep! (pulls out his Pokédex)

Pokédex: (data on Marill) Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. A Water- and Fairy-Type. The tip of its tail floats in water, so it can swim in any currents no matter how rough. (data on Mareep) Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. An Electric-Type. Mareep stores static electricity in their wooly coats. They avoid battles and have mild dispositions. When Mareep's wool builds up with static electricity, its size doubles. Both are perfect Pokémon for the beginning trainer to capture. Now, to capture a Pokémon, you usually have your own Pokémon battle with the other.

Ash: (as he puts his Pokédex away) You girls should take this one. You both have Grass-Type Pokémon and they're strong against those two.

Twilight: (pulling out Rowlet's PokéBall) Alright, I'll get Marill, you get Mareep, Sunset.

Sunset: (pulling out Treecko's PokéBall) Don't have to tell me twice. (tossing the PokéBall) Treecko, let's go!

Twilight: (tossing Rowlet's PokéBall) Go, Rowlet!

Out came Rowlet and Treecko, ready to fight.

Treecko: (appearing) TREECKO!

Rowlet: (appearing) ROOOO!

The wild Mareep and Marill saw this and got ready to fight.

Twilight: Rowlet, use Leafage!

Rowlet: (complying and attacking) ROOO! ROOOOOOOOOOOOO ROOOO!

Rowlet released multiple glowing green leaves from its body. The leaves then spiraled in a tornado-like fashion, and was heading towards the wild Marill. The leaves but Marill hard giving it tons of damage. Mareep made its way with a Tackle attack on Treecko, hitting it with full force, but luckily, Treecko held on.

Sunset: Treecko, try your Absorb attack.

Treecko: (complying and attacking) TREECKO! TREEEEEEEEEEE-CKO!

Treecko released a red beam from its mouth and fired it at Mareep. When hit, Mareep's body glowed red and it absorbed its energy healing some of Treecko's damage in the process.

Twilight: (to Rowlet) Now, Rowlet, finish Marill with a Tackle attack!

Sunset: (to Treecko) Treecko, give it a Pound attack.

Both Pokémon complied and attacked. Rowlet flew towards Marill and then kicked it with one of its legs. While Treecko swung its tail and hit Mareep with it. Both attacks have some damage finishing off both Pokémon and causing them to be weakened with swirls in their eyes.

Twilight and Sunset: (pulling out their PokéBalls and tossing them) PokéBall, go!

Both PokéBalls hit the Pokémon and they were absorbed inside them in a red light. Then with a few shakes and a 'ping', Mareep and Marill were caught.

Twilight and Sunset: (excited) I just caught Marill/Mareep!

Ash: Congratulations, girls!

Pikachu: (congratulating) PI PIKACHU!

Twilight: (hugs Ash) Thanks Ash!

Sunset: (hugs Ash) You're the best!

Ash blushes at first, but he returned both of their hugs. Twilight and Sunset then realises what they were doing, let go of him and were blushing.

Twilight: (blushing) Sorry, Ash!

Sunset: Yeah, we don't what came over us.

Ash: It's fine, girls! I don't mind.

Although Twilight and Sunset have successfully caught their first Pokémon, Ash was having a little trouble with finding a Pokémon. While Twilight and Sunset were resting under a nearby tree, he then started thinking about what Adagio had called him, which got him both frustrated and ticked off. He then started throwing stones. One landed near a flock of small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon called Pidgey, which caused them to fly off. He then noticed another bird Pokémon, but he thought it was Pidgey.

Ash: I'll get you this time. (tosses the stone)

The stone hit the Pokémon in the head.

Ash: I got it!

However, the bird Pokémon wasn't a Pidgey at all. It was an avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough, brown plumage on its head and three brown tail feathers. It has narrow, dark brown eyes with white pupils and a short, hooked beak that is light pink. The feathers covering its wings are pinkish red with lighter tips, and it has a beige underside with two thin, horizontal stripes. Its light pink feet have two toes in front and one in the back. Black feathers cover its back. It was called a Spearow. And it didn't look happy as a lump grew on its head. In fact, it was ticked off.

Ash: (worried) I wonder what that is? (pulls out his Pokédex)

Pokédex: (data on Spearow) Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A Normal- and Flying-Type. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.

Ash didn't like the sound of that. Then, the Spearow went and attacked Ash but Ash managed to duck out of the way. Then, the girls woke up and saw that Ash was being attacked by the wild Spearow.

Twilight: Ash is in trouble!

Sunset: We've gotta help him!

But before they could pull out their PokéBalls, a Water Pulse attack was shot from out of nowhere and hit the Spearow. As Spearow falls to the ground, Ash and the girls looked to see where the attack came from. And they saw a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclerae, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. Froakie produces a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose. These delicate yet flexible bubbles are called Frubbles. It has three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet. It was called a Froakie.

Froakie: (threatening) FROAKIE!

Ash: What is that? (points the Pokédex at Froakie)

Pokédex: (data on Froakie) Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. A Water-Type. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.

Ash: Wow, so that's a Froakie!

The Spearow was now really mad as it called for its friends.

Spearow: (calling) SPEAROW!

Then, more Spearow came from out of a tree and were flying towards Ash and the girls.

Twilight: There's more of them! We're in big trouble now.

Sunset: If you hadn't thrown that stone Ash, this wouldn't happen.

Ash: Hey, how was I supposed to know it was Spearow.

Twilight: This is no time to argue. We've gotta run for it.

And with that, Ash and the girls ran with Pikachu and Froakie by their side, while the Spearow flock was tailing them. One of the Spearows even tried to peck at Sunset's buttocks. But then, Twilight tripped over a rock and fell to the ground and Sunset fell on top of her. Ash noticed this and was worried. The Spearow flock was about to strike. Then, Ash got in front of the girls protecting them from harm.

Twilight: Ash, what are you doing?!

Sunset: It's dangerous!

Ash: (to the Spearow flock) Spearows, do you know who I am? I'm Ash, the Prince of Aura, from the town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you.

Twilight and Sunset saw the bravery Ash had for protecting his childhood friends. Even Froakie and Pikachu were impressed.

Ash: I'm going to capture and defeat you all. You hear me! (shouting) COME AND GET ME!

Then, the Spearow flock went to attack Ash, but then Pikachu and Froakie ran up from behind leapt into the air and combined a Water Pulse attack and Pikachu's Thunderbolt to create an Electrical Water Pulse. And this one was gigantic. It caused an explosion, defeating all the Spearows in the process. Ash was able to shield the girls from the explosion, but he got himself injured in the process. After that, the girls noticed they were fine, but Ash wasn't.

Twilight and Sunset: ASH!

Twilight: (worried) No, please, Ash, wake up!

Sunset: Speak to us, Ash, please! Don't go into the light!

Pikachu and Froakie were also worried for their friend. That was when Ash began to stir and wake up.

Twilight: (hugs Ash) Ash!

Sunset: (hugs Ash) You're alive!

Ash: (weakly) Well, we beat'em!

Twilight: We sure did, Ash! And it was all thanks to the Pokémon.

Then, they saw an avian Pokémon resembling a phoenix and a peacock. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. It wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons. It was called Ho-oh. And it was flying over the rainbow.

Ash: (noticing the Pokémon) What's that?

Ash's Pokédex: There is no data. There are still Pokémon yet to be identified.

In the process, Ho-oh dropped a Rainbow Feather and it landed in Ash's hand. Ash decided to keep it and headed off with the girls to the next city. Then, they noticed Froakie was following them, indicating that it wanted to go with them.

Ash: (to Froakie) Would you like to come with us, Froakie?

Froakie: (approving and jumping into Ash's arms) FROAKIE!

Ash : Welcome to the team, Froakie!

Froakie: (happy) FROAKIE!

Ash: I just caught a Froakie!

Pikachu: (congratulating) PI PIKACHU!

As Ash and the girls walked, the Narrator then speaks.

Narrator: This is just the beginning of the amazing adventures of Ash, Pikachu, Twilight and Sunset. Their journey is to be destined with non-stop action, millions of laughs, heart-pounding perils and endless excitement. Together, they'll encounter fantastic friends, evil enemies, and meet creatures beyond their wildest imagination. And as their story unfolds, we'll unlock the magic and mystery of the most wondrous place, the incredible world of Pokémon.

To be continued…

And that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of Pokémon Equestria Adventure! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And now, in with the chapter.

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR MY LITTLE PONY*

Showdown at the Pokémon Center! Team Nightmare Rocket Strikes!

As Ash, Twilight and Sunset arrived in Viridian City, there was an announcement on the loud speaker, and the one giving the announcement was a woman with dark teal hair and fair skin. She wears a purple cap with a black rim, red top, and gold star, a purple collared shirt with red trim, a sky blue chestpiece, and gold shoulder pads, a black purse, a matching belt with a gold buckle, a purple skirt, black shoes, and white gloves. Her name was Officer Jenny, and she was in charge of protecting the city from bad guys.

Officer Jenny: Attention citizens of Viridian City! Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of possible Pokémon thieves in the area. Be on the look out for suspicious looking strangers. Repeat, be in the look out for suspicious looking… (stops when she sees Ash and the girls with their Pokémon) Speak of the devil!

As Ash, Twilight and Sunset were making their way to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon, they were stopped by Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny: Hold it! And just where do you think you're going with that Pokémon, young man?

Ash: It's MY Pokémon and it's in a weak state.

Twilight: Yeah and we're trying to get to the Pokémon Center.

Officer Jenny: Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you might be stealing it. Just show me your ID and you can go.

Ash: Oh, okay! (pulls out his Pokédex)

Ash's Pokédex: I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Cheerilee for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.

Twilight: (pulls out her Pokédex) Here's my ID!

Twilight's Pokédex: I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Cheerilee for Pokémon Trainer Twilight Sparkle of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Twilight with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.

Sunset: (pulls out her Pokédex) And here's mine!

Sunset's Pokédex: I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Cheerilee for Pokémon Trainer Sunset Shimmer of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Sunset with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.

Officer Jenny: Well, sounds good enough for me. But you know, you're the fourth, fifth and sixth trainers to arrive here from Pallet Town.

Ash: That must mean Adagio Dazzle is here already.

Officer Jenny: Although I can't help but wonder, why carry your Pokémon on your shoulder and not in its PokéBall.

Ash: Pikachu doesn't like being in its PokéBall, so I keep it out.

Sunset: (noticed a WANTED poster) Hey, Officer! Who are those guys?

Officer Jenny: Oh, those guys are Pokémon thieves. And we've been getting reports of them in the area. I'd best suggest you keep your guard up and keep your Pokémon safe.

Twilight: We'll keep that in mind! Now, could we be able to go to the Pokémon Center?

Officer Jenny: Of course, I can get you there in no time.

So, Ash and the girls hopped into the side cars of Officer Jenny's motorcycle. Luckily, the side car on the right was a two-seater. She revved the engine of her motorcycle and the garage door opened.

Officer Jenny: Sit back, hold on, and don't yell.

She then drives her motorcycle very fast and they sped off.

Ash/Twilight/Sunset: WOAH!

Little did know that the WANTED poster got snagged by hook and was reeled into a hot air balloon that looked like a cat with a koban coin in its forehead. In the basket of the balloon were two adult humans. One was a boy that has shoulder length periwinkle hair with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eyes and he is usually seen in a uniform, which consists of a white long sleeve shirt with a large red R on it and a black short sleeve undershirt, with white pants with a purple belt on his waist and black boots and matching gloves. The other was a girl that has long fushia pink hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head. She typically wears a pair of green pearl earrings that are meant to complement her sapphire-blue eyes. She usually wears a customized uniform that complement's the boy's : a short black shirt that exposes her midriff under a white high collared sleeved shirt emblazoned with a large red R, a white miniskirt, black leg-length boots, and long black arm-sleeves. Their names were Jessie and James. And they were looking at the WANTED poster.

Jessie: A "WANTED" poster, how flattering!

James: Flattering?! This picture makes me look terrible.

Jessie: Then you should be happy the photographer captured the real you.

James: Exactly!

Jessie: We'll show these bumpkins.

James: The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face.

Then, a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail, which curls tightly, an ovoid head that features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold koban coin embedded in its forehead and ears that are black with brown interiors and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers added his two sense. It was called Meowth. But this Meowth has the ability to speak.

Meowth: We're all sorry to see your face! Stay focused, we're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. Don't forget it!

Jessie: Absolutely!

James: But of course!

Meowth: And just remember, I'm the top cat.

James: You got it!

Then, a tall, cyan Pokemon with a soft body, eyes usually appear scrunched, and it has a jagged upper lip, flat arms that are wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of its body, and two eyespots on its black tail and a small, pink Pokémon with dark blue legs and "hat," which appears crooked and has a white ball on it, a red bump that appears on its stomach and a typical red clown nose appears on its face, and slender arms and small hands chimed in in agreement. They were called Wobbuffet and Mine Jr.!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Mime Jr.: MIME MIME MIME!

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Ash, Twilight and Sunset were still riding with Officer Jenny to the Pokémon Center. That's when Officer Jenny spots it.

Officer Jenny: There it is!

The Pokémon Center looked like a huge dome but with a few differences. It wasn't see through at the top, but there were windows on each side and There was a skylight at the top too.

Ash: The Pokémon Center?!

Twilight: It's gigantic!

And indeed, it was! Then, Officer Jenny stopped her motorcycle at the steps to the Pokémon Center.

Officer Jenny: This is where we part ways. I have to keep patrolling the area for any Pokémon thieves. You kids stay safe and be on the lookout.

Twilight: We will, Officer Jenny! And thanks!

As Officer Jenny drove away, Ash, Pikachu and the girls went inside the Pokémon Center. They were amazed at what the place looked like on the inside. There was a woman sitting at a counter at the front lobby. She wore a Mexican-pink colored dress with a white nurse apron, and low-heel Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Nurse Joy, and she was in charge of taking care of any Pokémon a Trainer would have. She noticed Ash and the ran and stood up from behind her desk at the counter.

Nurse Joy: Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. What can I do for you?

Ash: We were hoping you can heal our Pokémon for us.

Nurse Joy: Of course! (takes out a tray for PokéBalls) Just place your PokéBalls in this tray, please.

So, Ash, Twilight and Sunset placed their PokéBalls on the tray and Pikachu was in Nurse Joy's arms.

Then, out came a pink, ovoid Pokémon with stubby arms and dark pink feet. It has tiny eyes and three hair-like growths on each side of its head. The tufts of hair have dark pink tips. On the center of its belly is a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. Finally, it has a short tail. This Pokémon is called Chansey.

Ash: (noticing Chansey) Whoa! What kind of Pokémon is that? (takes out his Pokédex)

Ash's Pokédex (data on Chansey) Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. A Normal-Type. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured.

Nurse Joy: (to Ash) Here at the Pokémon Center, every Nurse Joy has a Chansey, while in different regions, people have an Audino, a Wigglytuff, or a Blissey and Comfey. (to Chansey) Please take these to the care unit, please.

Chansey: (complying) CHANSEY! (takes the PokéBalls away while Nurse Joy takes Pikachu)

Ash, Twilight and Sunset went to the waiting room to wait for their Pokémon to be healed up. While they were waiting, they decided to get dinner from the cafeteria and chat.

Ash: So, what kind of dream do you two have?

Twilight: Well, to be honest, I want to be the best Pokémon Researcher and to possibly enter the Pokémon League.

Sunset: Funny, I wanna enter the Pokémon League too, but I also want to be a Pokémon Coordinator and someday become Top Coordinator.

Ash: Well, I wanna become a… (was cut off by Twilight)

Twilight: Pokémon Master, we know.

Sunset: Yeah, you would say that all the time since we were kids.

Ash: I guess you're not wrong there!

Ash/Twilight/Sunset: [laughs]

Later, as they were cleaning up from dinner, Ash went over to a view phone and called home. At the Ketchum residence, Celestia was getting ready for bed when the phone rang.

View Phone: RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!

Celestia: (answering the phone) Hello, Ketchum residence, Celestia speaking.

Ash: Hey, Tia!

Celestia: (gasps and removes a towel from her hair and a face mask from her face) Hi, Ash! Where are you?

Ash: I'm at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Where's Lulu?

Celestia: She's in the shower right now, and you're already in Viridian City! It took me and Luna four days to get to Viridian City when we started our Pokémon training. Oh, Ash, if mom and dad can see you now, they'd be so proud of you just like how I'm proud of you right now.

Ash: I'm glad, Tia. What about Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, what are they up to.

Celestia: Well, Fluttershy said that she's going to study to be a Pokémon Doctor, Rarity said that she's going to the Kalos Region to be a Pokémon Performer and become Kalos Queen like Cadence, Pinkie Pie said that she's going to open a restaurant for people and Pokémon to come and enjoy her cooking, Applejack said that she's going to study to be a Pokémon Breeder, and Rainbow Dash said that she's going to become a famous Pokémon Base player. Oh and get this, Spike and Rarity are dating too.

Ash: Wow! That's amazing.

Celestia: I know, right! Well anyway, I'm gonna let you get some sleep. I'll tell Lulu you said hi. And remember, never forget that your friends and family are always there for you, even when we're not together. Goodnight, Ash! I love you!

Ash: I love you too, Tia! Goodnight!

They both hung up at the same time. Afterwards, he decided to call Professor Cheerilee. He dialed Professor Cheerilee's number and then Professor Cheerilee answered.

Cheerilee: Oh, hello, Ash, how are you doing?

Ash: I'm doing fine, thanks. The girls and I made it to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City.

Cheerilee: That's amazing! You know, I had a call from Adagio saying he was in Viridian City before you and she said that you wouldn't have a single Pokémon before you got there. And do you know what I said? I told her that I would bet her a million dollars she'd be wrong.

Ash: Well, you'll be happy to know that I was able to get one Pokémon.

Cheerilee: Really?! Boy, Adagio's going to have to pay up quicker than I thought. Which kind of Pokémon did you catch?

Ash: I caught a Froakie!

Cheerilee: Well, I wouldn't be too surprised. Some Froakie do live in the wild you know. But what surprises me is that you managed to catch it so easily.

Ash: Well, Froakie saw something in me and wanted me to be its trainer, so I caught Froakie. Oh there's something else too.

Cheerilee: What's that?

Ash: (pulls out the Rainbow Feather from his pocket) This was from a flying Pokémon that flew right over the rainbow.

Cheerilee: [gasp] Ash, you have witnessed the Legendary Pokémon, Ho-oh!

Ash: Ho-oh?

Cheerilee: That's right! Trainers have searched their whole lives for it, but were never able to find it, but to actually hold proof of a Ho-oh sighting is truly extraordinary. I think that Ho-oh wants to have a battle with you someday.

Ash: (surprised) Me battle a Legendary Pokémon?! But those are high rank Pokémon that are impossible to beat.

Cheerilee: I know this might be a shocker, but I think Ho-oh must have saw something in you and wants to be able to have a battle with you someday.

Ash: (determined) In that case, I'm going to get stronger and someday, I'll battle Ho-oh.

Cheerilee: That's the spirit, Ash! (heard the doorbell) Oh, my pizza's here! (rushes to the door) Coming! It's been nice talking to you, Ash. I'll talk to you soon! (hangs up)

Then, he heard the Nurse Joy and Chansey come out with his and the girls' Pokémon.

Nurse Joy: Your Pokémon are feeling much better and ready for battle.

Ash: (as Pikachu leaps into Ash's shoulder) Thanks, Nurse Joy!

Sunset: (taking out her wallet) What do we owe you?

Nurse Joy: Oh, you don't have to pay a dime. We heal your Pokémon for free.

Sunset: (puts her wallet away) Ok then!

Then, all of a sudden, an alarm sounded as Officer Jenny was on the loudspeaker.

Officer Jenny: (over the loudspeaker) Your attention, please! Out Viridian City radar sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution.

Meanwhile, above the Pokémon Center, the Meowth-shaped hot air balloon was floating above the Pokémon Center ready to strike.

Jessie: (chuckles) Guess we woke up this sleepy dump.

James: And how dare they act like we're criminals. They should welcome Team Nightmare Rocket.

Jessie: Well, we'll teach them to respect that name.

Meowth: (chiming in) Not only that, when we snag all of their Pokémon, those scared little mice will know I'm the top cat.

Jessie and James: We know, Meowth! We know! (tossing their PokéBalls) All Pokémon, attack.

All of the PokéBalls came crashing through the skylight and all of the balls opened to reveal a serpentine Pokémon that resembles a cobra, called Arbok, another serpentine Pokémon that is usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape, called Seviper, a large, dark green dragonfly Pokémon, called Yanmega, a ghostly Pokémon that looks like a pumpkin and has arms that resemble hair, called Gourgeist (this one is a Super-Size one and it's a female), a purple Pokémon consisting of two spherical heads connected by a thin tube with another sphere in the center, called Weezing, a green, bipedal Pokémon with a round body and cactus-like striations, called Cacnea, a green Pokémon resembling a Venus flytrap, called Carnivine, and a blue squid-like Pokémon, called Inkay.

Arbok: CHA-BOK!

Seviper: SEVIPER!

Yanmega: YAN YAN!

Gourgeist: GOURGEIST!

Weezing: WEEZING!

Cacnea: CACNEA!

Carnivine: CARNIVINE!

Inkay: INKAY!

Then, Weezing used a smokescreen attack to give Team Nightmare Rocket an intimidating vibe. Sunset and Twilight had to cover their mouths from the smoke.

Ash: (surprised and confused) What are...Who are they?

Jessie: Don't be frightened, little boy!

James: Allow us to introduce ourselves!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Nightmare Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Mine Jr.: MIME MIME MIME!

Ash: (confused) What are you talking about?

Jessie: He just doesn't get it, does he?

Ash: How can I, you don't make any sense.

James: We're here for the Pokémon!

Twilight: You're not getting Ash's Pikachu!

Jessie: Pikachu? We're not interested in your precious electric rat.

James: We seek only rare and valuable Pokémon.

Sunset: I don't care if you guys seek worthless junk like scrap metal, you're just wasting your time.

Nurse Joy: She's right! This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon.

Jessie: Well, that may be so. But, I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokémon gems among all that junk.

Ash: Your starting to bug me.

Jessie: Isn't that cute!

James: The boy's bugged!

Ash: Do you guys not know who I am? I'm Ash Ketchum, the noble Prince of Aura.

Meowth: Ask us if we care! (to Jessie and James) Now, let's squash'em!

James: (to his Pokémon) Weezing, Cacnea, Carnivine and Inkay, attack!

Jessie: (to her Pokémon) Arbok, Seviper, Yanmega and Gourgeist, go!

All of Team Nightmare Rocket's Pokémon complied and started to attack. Then, Ash, Twilight, Sunset and Nurse Joy made a run for it as Arbok lunged its entire body at them, but missed destroying a computer causing sparks of electricity and everything. Weezing was also destroying things too, as well as Seviper, Yanmega, Gourgeist, Carnivine, Cacnea and Inkay. They ran into a room with PokéBalls on the shelves and when the doors closed behind them, Team Nightmare Rocket's Pokémon floated, slithered, and hopped by. But then, the power went out!

Ash: Hey, who turned out the lights?

Twilight and Sunset: (holding on to Ash) Ash, we're scared!

Ash: It's okay, girls! I'm here for you!

Nurse Joy: They must've cut the power! But, we've got our own Pika-Power Source.

That was when electricity was sparking close by into a power generator and soon the lights were back on. But what was powering it was a group of Pikachu running on a treadmill while generating electricity.

Sunset: Well, whaddya know! A whole group of Pikachu!

Then, a computer was activated and it was showing a picture and two icons on the screen.

Computer: A crisis situation has arisen! Initiating emergency PokéBall transport sequence!

Nurse Joy: We have to save those PokéBalls.

Then, mechanical claws started grabbing PokéBalls from off the shelves and loaded them into the transporter. Nurse Joy was communicating with another Pokémon Center as it was happening.

Nurse Joy: This is the Viridian City Pokémon Center! We have an emergency situation! Transporting PokéBalls!

Computer: This is the Pewter City Pokémon Center! Onlure activated! Ready to receive PokéBalls!

As the PokéBalls were being transported, Sunset noticed black smoke coming from the door.

Sunset: (to Ash, Twilight and Nurse Joy) Uh, guys! We're about to have company!

And she was right! Weezing burst through the door, knocking all the PokéBalls off the shelves. They rolled in the floor and in front of Ash and the girls.

Nurse Joy: Get those PokéBalls!

Ash and the girls went to grab some PokéBalls. As they were doing that, Ash decided it was fight time!

Ash: (throwing one of his PokéBalls) Now, Froakie, keep'em busy.

Out came Froakie, ready to fight!

Froakie: (appearing, ready to fight) FROAK!

Twilight and Sunset did the same thing and tossed their PokéBalls in the air.

Twilight: (tossing her PokéBalls) Rowlet, Marill, help us out!

Sunset: (tossing her PokéBalls) You too, Treecko and Mareep!

Out came a ready-to-fight Treecko, Mareep, Rowlet and Marill.

Treecko: (appearing) TREECKO!

Mareep: (appearing) MARRRRREEEEP!

Rowlet: (appearing) ROOOOOOO!

Marill: (appearing) MARILL MAR!

Twilight: You get outta here while you can, Ash. We'll take care of these three clowns. (to Froakie) You'll help me and Sunset fight, right Froakie?

Froakie: (approving) FROAK!

Jessie: That's pretty big talk coming from such a little lady.

Twilight: You're not wrong about the pretty part. Thanks for the compliment!

James: The girl thinks she's pretty!

Jessie: I agree with her! I think she's pretty too! Pretty pathetic!

That set Twilight off!

Twilight: Wha - Wha - What did you just call me?!

She was filled with rage as her hair caught fire like a Ponyta and she spewed fire from her mouth.

Twilight: (to the Pokémon)(pissed) ALL OF YOU! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!

All of the Pokémon complied and attacked Team Nightmare Rocket's Pokémon together.

Sunset: Go, Ash, while we've got them busy.

Ash: But, what about you and Twilight?

Sunset: We'll be fine! Just go!

Ash: Right! (runs out)

As Ash runs out to the main lobby, Team Nightmare Rocket's Pokémon followed him. But then, he tripped over something and fell. That was when Arbok bit Ash on the leg.

Ash: (in pain) Ow! (kicks Arbok off of him)

Little does he know that an Arbok's fangs contain poison and as Ash was trying to get up, he couldn't because his leg was swollen and he was badly poisoned. That made Pikachu extremely mad as more Pikachu came out and stood right behind Pikachu. Team Nightmare Rocket has arrived to witness it. Then, they all unleashed a powerful Thunder Shock attack at Team Nightmare Rocket as they and their Pokémon were zapped and burnt to a crisp.

Ash: (weakly) Thanks, buddy!

Then, Meowth leapt out of nowhere and in front of his friends.

Meowth: Do I have to do everything? That mouse is cat food (kicks his lips). Just wait, Pikachu, you're mine!

Then, Sunset came and whack Meowth away with a broom. That bought'em some time. She and Twilight noticed that Ash was badly poisoned. And they knew who was to blame.

Twilight: (with rage) You've hurt our precious Ash Ketchum with poison. You monsters!

Sunset: And now, you're going to pay! Twilight, fuse with me!

Twilight complied and they took each other's hand.

Meowth: What's this? A dance recital?

Twilight: (while dancing) Well, let's just say your time is up Meowth.

After they finished dancing, a bright light surrounded their bodies as the girls combined with each other and have formed a while new being. She had red-violet hair and it was in the same hair style as Twilight's, but it had Sunset's bangs at each side. Since both Twilight and Sunset were about 5.6 feet, the being stood at about a hefty 11.2 feet. She had one set of arms, one set of eyes, and one set of legs. I call her, Sunset Sparkle! As she looked at Team Nightmare Rocket intimidatingly, Team Nightmare Rocket had a feeling this would be trouble. Then, Sunset Sparkle used her psychic powers to create a ball of psychic energy. Then, with the help of Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack, Rowlet's Leafage attack, Mareep's Thunder Shock attack, Treecko's Bullet Seed attack, and Marill's Water Gun attack, the ball of energy became more powerful.

Jessie: Uh!

James: Uh oh!

Meowth: This don't look good!

Then, Sunset Sparkle fired the ball of energy at Team Nightmare Rocket and it sent them flying through the roof and into the air.

Team Nightmare Rocket: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Sunset Sparkle: And that's how it's done!

Meanwhile, high in the sky, Team Nightmare Rocket was hanging on by a rope from their hot air balloon, as it floated by.

Jessie: Great! A cat losing to a mouse!

Meowth: That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu!

James: It's certainly very rare! And our mission is to capture the most rare and valuable Pokémon. It's the perfect prize!

Jessie: Let's catch it!

Meowth: Perhaps, we will!

Then, the balloon somehow made a hole in it and blew away zigzagging everywhere. In short, Team Nightmare Rocket has blasted off again! And, who gets stuck with all the bad luck, no one but Team Nightmare Rocket.

Back inside the Pokémon Center, Sunset Sparkle had unfused and were now Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer again. Ash, who was still badly poisoned, was amazed.

Ash: That was amazing, girls. I… didn't know… you could… fuse!

Then, Ash passed out!

Twilight: [gasp] Oh no, Ash! (runs to Ash with Sunset)

Sunset: (concerned) Ash, please, say something, anything!

Pikachu: (concerned) PIKA PI!

Twilight: Nurse Joy, do you have anything that can heal poison?

Nurse Joy: I do, actually! (pulls out a yellow spray bottle) This Antidote will help get rid of the poison. (sprays the Antidote on Ash)

The Antidote was taking effect as Ash was cured from his poison. Nurse Joy even bandaged his leg where Arbok had bit him. And, after a good night's sleep in the recovery room, Ash was feeling a lot better. So, Ash and the girls left the Pokémon Center and were on their way to Pewter City. Meanwhile, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, who had arrived earlier was talking to another Nurse Joy who looked exactly alike, only she was from Pewter City.

Pewter City Nurse Joy: You're Viridian City Pokémon were transported here safely.

Viridian City Nurse Joy: Thanks, sis! Ash, Twilight, Sunset and Pikachu are heading your way, to Pewter City. (with concern) If they can get safely through the Viridian Forest.

Officer Jenny: Don't worry! From what I've seen, those four can take pretty good care of themselves.

Nurse Joy: Well, I hope you're right.

Meanwhile, Ash and the girls were walking along the trail through the Viridian Forest. Twilight and Sunset wanted to tell Ash how they felt. So, they took a deep breath, and...

Twilight: Ash?

Ash: Yeah, Twilight?

Twilight: Sunset and I have something to tell you.

Ash: And what's that?

Sunset: Ever since we were kids, you've been so kind, shown great courage, and you've always been there for us.

Twilight: What we're trying to say is…

Twilight and Sunset: We love you, Ash Ketchum!

Narrator: What a shocker! Twilight and Sunset just confessed their feelings towards Ash. What will Ash say to that? Will he accept, or will be decline? And what sinister plots are being concocted by Team Nightmare Rocket? All the answers on the next Pokémon Equestria Adventure!

To be continued…

And that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this! And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late update on this story. I was chalked full of Pokémon crossover ideas that I didn't get a chance to update this. I hope you all understand. And now, on with the story!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR MY LITTLE PONY*

Chapter 3: Ash's New Girlfriends. Catching Pokémon!

Narrator: Deep in the dark Viridian Forest, Ash, Twilight and Sunset were on their way to Pewter City when Ash got a surprisingly unprecedented thing.

Twilight and Sunset: We love you, Ash Ketchum!

Ash was surprised when he heard this.

Ash: You girls...love me?

Twilight: Yes! We've had these feelings for you since we were kids.

Sunset: You're kind, honest, loyal, caring, and courageous. You even sacrificed yourself to keep us safe when the Spearow attacked us.

Twilight: We didn't want to tell you because we thought you would reject us. If you could ever...

Twilight was interrupted by Ash planting a firm but gentle kiss on her lips. She was taken aback at first but she returned it. Then, he did the same thing with Sunset and when he released, the girls looked at him with astonishment.

Ash: If it's all the same girls, I've felt the exact same way when we first met. I found you two both beautiful in lots of different ways. Even when you two fused together, that made you two even more stunning. And that's what makes me say that I love you girls too! [kisses them again, this time Twilight and Sunset were ready for it]

Pikachu was pleased for Ash. Then, the four friends heard rustling in the bushes, and out came a Pokémon that resembles a green caterpillar with a yellow underside and teardrop-shaped tail. There are yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its segmented body, which resemble its eyes and are meant to scare off predators. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antenna (osmeterium) on its head, which releases a stench to repel predators. It was called a Caterpie. There was another Pokémon that came from the bushes too. It was a bipedal Pokémon that has a red body with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach. Its head is covered with large lumps, and it has a rounded, yellow beak. There is a single spike on its back and it has a tapered tail. Its short arms have three clawed fingers, while its feet have only two clawed toes. It was called a Magby. The third Pokémon that came from the bushes was a humanoid Pokémon with a white body. It has thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet. There is a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of its face is covered by green hair that resembles a bowl cut, but a pair of pinkish red eyes is sometimes visible. There are two flat, red horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. It was called a Ralts.

Ash: Whoa! A Caterpie, a Magby and a Ralts! [points his Pokédex at Caterpie]

Ash's Pokédex: Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. A Bug-Type. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves. To repel enemies, Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from its red antenna. It molts several times while growing. [Ash points his Pokédex at Magby] Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. A Fire-Type. Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame with a magma-like substance in its body. [Ash points his Pokédex at Ralts] Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. A Psychic- and Fairy-Type. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.

Ash: Caterpie seems like a piece of cake to catch, but you may want to battle Magby, Sunset. It won't go down without a fight. And Twilight, I think Ralts sensed the happy feelings you have so you might as well let it warm up to you.

Sunset: You got it, Ash!

Twilight: Okay!

Then, Ash went and threw a PokéBall at the Caterpie and it easily went inside and it was a successful catch.

Ash: [excited] Alright! I caught a Caterpie!

Pikachu: [proud] PI PIKACHU!

As that happened, Sunset was battling the wild Magby with her Mareep, but was having trouble.

Magby: [attacking][Fire Punch move] MAG-BY!

Mareep: [dodging] MARRR!

Sunset: Mareep, use Thunderbolt!

Mareep: [complying and attacking][Thunderbolt move] MAR! MARRRRREEEEP!

That zapped Magby until it fainted and then Sunset tossed a PokéBall at it and it was a successful catch too.

Sunset: [proud] I just caught a Magby!

Twilight, on the other hand, was actually cuddling with the wild Ralts seeing as how the Feeling Pokémon had sensed Twilight's happy feelings.

Twilight: You are just too cute! Would you like to come with me?

Ralts: [happy] RALTS!

Twilight: Okay! [taps a PokéBall on Ralts' head and it went inside and it was a successful catch][excited] Yay, I caught a Ralts!

Ash: Congrats, girls.

Pikachu: [congratulating] PI PIKACHU!

Twilight and Sunset: Thanks, Ash!

Later that day, Ash and the girls were doing a bit of training for their upcoming events with their new Pokémon. Pikachu was able to learn Iron Tail and Caterpie was able to learn Bug Bite and Froakie learned Double Team. Afterwards, they took a little break. Twilight and Sunset were cuddling close to Ash and looking up at the clouds in the sky, while the Pokémon gave them some alone time. Caterpie wandered off for a bit, but it wasn't watching where it was going until it bumped into what looked like an egg. A Pokémon Egg to be precise, but with blue spots. Caterpie told the other Pokémon and Pikachu, along with Treecko, carried the egg over to the others. Ash, Twilight and Sunset saw Pikachu and Treecko carrying an egg over to them.

Sunset: What's that?

Ash: It's a Pokémon Egg!

Twilight: A Pokémon Egg?! I wonder what it was doing out here?

Ash: I don't know. But I think we should hold on to it for safe keeping.

Sunset: That's so like you, Ash. Always showing some love and care for any Pokémon.

Later that night, Ash was able to fix up dinner for him, the girls and their Pokémon and they all ate. Then, they got ready for bed. They had their sleeping bags out and with Twilight on the left side and Sunset on the right. They were looking up at the stars as the campfire flickered in the night.

Ash: You know, Twilight, Sunset, I've been thinking, maybe, after I win the Pokémon League in this region, whaddya say we get married and live together. That is, if you both want to get married?

Twilight: Ash, of course we would like to marry you.

Sunset: But let's just work our way up to that. Besides, we'll need to go on a few or so dates.

Ash: Yeah! I guess you two are right.

Sunset: Yep. Now let's get some sleep.

And soon, the three lovebirds fell asleep with Twilight and Sunset snuggling close to Ash.

To be continued...until morning.


End file.
